


Tony Stark Arrives

by GalaxyRaven64



Series: S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Laura Barton are siblings here, Tony is an asshole because pre-development, i still love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven64/pseuds/GalaxyRaven64
Summary: Tony is going to tour a school.Fine, he has looked nice for schools loads of times.Except this school is training future heroes.That works for the government.That wants him to attend there so he can save the world with the iron suit he created.This complicates matters.





	Tony Stark Arrives

In a black limo, a young man resided as he stared at the man across from him, trying to make sense of the man and the official documents on his lap. He looked back down, and reread the word that started to give him a headache.

School?

He has never gone to school in his entire life, yet this man thinks he can break in to his mansion and tell him that he needs to get more education then the tutors his father had paid for provided?

He looked back up, his eye narrowed, and then looked back down again at the laminated sheets of paper.

“This is bullshit!” The teenager exclaimed. He would of leapt up from his seat if the limousine they were in allowed the space to.

The thirty year old man who sat in front of him, looked at him with the only expression that he had seen on him. The stone cold indifference.

“Mister Stark,” the man started, “The Avengers Initiative is meant to protect the Earth from harm. All you have to do is receive training, help me find others, and follow a few instructions. We ask not for your money, not for your intelligence, only for you to use the suit that you have created for the protection of the human race.”

Tony looked back down at the paper in front of him, then scoffed.

“It will take a bit more then fancy transportation and nice sounding sentences to convince me to something like this, Mr. Fury,” Tony stated as he let his thumb flip the pages extremely quick. “You are lucky that I only brought Happy along with me. Pepper has enough to explain to the media about me then me going with another kidnapper.”

Fury adjusted his posture to look at him more directly, “I understand that Mr. Stark. I understand that you didn’t build the Iron Man suit because you were bored. However, you will come to find that I have more tricks up my sleeve then you realize. That is why I wanted you to see the Academy for yourself then jump to the conclusion this was my only sale pitch.”

They stared at each other for a bit, until Tony turned his head to the side to scoff once again. Tony’s only response to that was, “I’ll take your word for it.”

When they did pull up to S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy, Tony was a bit impressed.

It was fairly decent in size with its silver sleek modern design. The windows were blacked out but he also had a feeling they were one way windows as well. There were stairs leading up to the entrance way that was apparently on the second floor, and the front had itself decorated with bright healthy green bushes and trees.

“What do you think Mister Stark?”

“It is okay,” Tony responded, “You’ll have to try harder then this, though.”

Fury said nothing, but got out of the vehicle when their driver opened the door. Tony got out as well, and the two started walking towards the entrance. Upon entering, they were met by two guards and Fury flashed his badge so they would of be let past.

Security is nothing impressive, Tony thought to himself.

“Here at S.H.E.I.L.D. Academy we try to provide our trainees with the required mandatory military training we were trained in mixed with a varying degree of compassion and respect,” Fury said as they started the tour. Happy always a few steps behind them as he watched carefully for any signs of threat to Tony’s well being.

“Yes, yes, all truly impressive,” Tony said dryly.

“I did not expect for you to be impressed by the entrance way, Stark.”

Tony and Fury continued to walk through the hallways. They passed a wide range of staff as well, this made Tony raise an eyebrow. How big was S.H.E.I.L.D. exactly?

Fury showed him a wide range of things, like a huge indoor pools and indoor track course and probably enough gymnasiums for ten schools. Fury even showed off the cafeteria which had a few initials carved into the sides.

“You want to explain to me what this means?” Tony inquired as he pointed to a carved in CB + BM that seemed to have been scratched out.

“Oh, that is from the other recruits when two of them were dating.”

Tony froze for a moment. “Wait, did you say other recruits?”

Fury only nodded, “Do you honestly think we would start this without running a few trials? We have four other trainees here. They have the most potential, and they clearly have shown themselves to that potential.”

“Well,” Tony stood back up, “Where are they if they are so great?”

“Two are in the vents, one has been stalking us this whole time, and the last one has been hiding themselves among the others,” Fury said blatantly.

Before Tony could comment a male voice echoed over the cafeteria, “Oh, come on!”

“Miss and Mister Barton, get down from the vents. Miss Romanoff, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to slink in the shadows. You are not as discrete as you think you are. Miss Morse, hiding in plain sight only works if there is enough people to hide out among. I appreciate the hiding techniques you have all adapted to, but you have a long way to go.”

Tony watched as slowly but surely four people slinked out from different areas of the room and even outside the room.

A fiery red head almost frightened him by walking directly out of a shadowy spot of the chamber with a stone cold face that reminded Tony of Fury. Her pale white skin contrasted her skintight black suit. Her gaze zeroed in on Tony, but she made no move to introduce herself or to do anything.

A bright blonde with messy and long hair walked out of a group of agents. She had pitch black irises that focused on Tony. She wasn’t as intimidating as the red head, but she definitely held herself in a neutral position. Her outfit was skintight, but it had white along with the black.

Two twins leaped down from the ceiling, and there was a loud clatter as an air vent’s front fell to the ground. They both had dirty blond hair and similar facial structure, but that was really as far as the similarities went. The girl had dark brown eyes and had a welcoming smile upon her features. She actually made a move to introduce herself, but a look from Fury clearly said she wasn’t suppose to do that. Like the red head, she had on a black bodysuit but it had dashes of gold on it. The male’s posturing was threatening, and he even posed more of a threat by having an arrow directed right at Tony’s throat. He had a stone cold face as well as a black suit, but it was mostly a shade of purple.

“Clint, lower your weapon. Tony here is a guest.”

The twin with the bow and arrow lowered, but his piercing bright blue eyes never left.

“I see you have a collection already,” Tony said as he continued to take each of them in. “What do you need more for?”

“To make sure you don’t go off the rails,” Fury stated.

Tony slowly nodded, “Fair. You, and I assume the government, don’t want me going off the rails with my technology so you want me to be here instead of doing important things, like running my family’s company.”

“We want you to attend a few classes and sign an agreement.”

Tony glanced at each of the other gathered trainees, “You said something about finding others, and do I have to work with him?” Tony motioned to the archer. The bright blonde female snorted at that which the archer only responded to that with a middle finger.

“I mean in regards of finding other people with abilities. If we find one, we want your help in convincing them to join the Academy,” Fury stated. “Yes, you will have to work with Clint if the mission calls for it.”

Tony and Clint stared at each other with an intense gaze, chocolate brown verses bright blue. Tony reluctantly went to look away at Fury, “An archer? We have guns.”

“You aren’t the only inventor, Stark,” Clint sneered at him.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you are clearly living in the wrong time.”

“Mister Stark, do you agree to review the Initiative?” Fury asked.

“I agree to review it, I do not promise that I will sign it.”

Fury’s one good eye twinkled with a hint of emotion, “I expected nothing different from you Mister Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story in a sequence of short stories following my adaptation of the Marvel Universe with them going to a school to channel their powers and abilities.
> 
> This one centered around Tony as he arrives.
> 
> Also, Clint and Tony having a strained relationship is going to be a plot thread for a bit (since Clint can’t exactly come out in retirement in this and tick tock Civil War).


End file.
